Cole Sear
Cole Sear is a fictional character in The Sixth Sense, a child who sees dead people, portrayed by Haley Joel Osment. Biography Under The Help Of Malcolm Crowe Cole is a 9-year-old who has a sixth sense, a sense in which he actually can see the ghosts of the undead, who are always coming to him but is too afraid to approach them. Dr. Malcolm Crowe, a child psychologist in Philadelphia, who comes across his case, decides to help him, due to the fact Cole is going through a similar situation as a previous patient of his, named Vincent. At first, Malcolm thinks Cole is delusional and plans to drop him. Remembering Vincent, Malcolm listens to an audiotape from a session with Vincent, then a child. On the tape, Malcolm is heard leaving the room, and when he returned, Vincent was crying. Turning up the volume, Malcolm hears a weeping man instead of a child, and now believes that Cole is telling the truth and that Vincent may have had the same ability. He suggests to Cole that he should try to find a purpose for his gift by communicating with the ghosts and perhaps aid them with their unfinished business. At first, Cole is unwilling since the ghosts terrify him, but he finally decides to do it. Seeing Dead People Cole talks to one of the ghosts, a young ill girl who recently died, Kyra Collins. He goes to her funeral reception with Malcolm upon her request. Kyra's ghost gives Cole a box holding a videotape, which Cole then passes on to her father. The video shows Kyra's mother intentionally making her sick, revealing the true reason she died. Telling His Mom The Truth Learning to live with the ghosts he sees, Cole starts to fit in at school and gets the lead in the school play, which Malcolm attends. The doctor and patient depart on positive terms and Cole suggests to Malcolm that he should try speaking to Anna while she is asleep (who then realizes he was a ghost the entire time). Cole confesses his secret to his mother, Lynn. Although his mother at first does not believe him, Cole proves his ability to her, and Lynn tearfully accepts the truth. Powers and Abilities Powers * '''Sixth Sense: '''Cole has the power to see dead people, when he was talking with Malcolm Crowe in the hospital that he see's dead people and they don't know they’re dead. Later Cole talks to one of the ghosts, a young ill girl who recently died, Kyra Collins. He goes to her funeral reception with Malcolm upon her request. Kyra's ghost gives Cole a box holding a videotape, which Cole then passes on to her father. The video shows Kyra's stepmother intentionally making her sick, revealing the true reason she died. After his play Cole tells Crowe that he should try speaking to Anna while she is asleep. Cole confesses his secret to his mother, Lynn. Although his mother at first does not believe him, Cole proves his ability to her, and Lynn tearfully accepts the truth. Relationships Family * Lynn Sear - Mother Allies * Malcolm Crowe † - Psychologist * Kyra Collins † - Friend Enemies * Tommy Tammisimo - Bully * Darren - Bully References # Shyamalan’s Hollywood Horror Story, With Twist # Moguls make switch after power turns off: Is there life after Hollywood? # Actor Has a Sense for Spooky Role Category:The Sixth Sense (film) Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Males Category:Humans